pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dokaknel
Dokaknel jest bossem pojawiającym się w grach Patapon ", Patapon 2: DonChaka " i Patapon 3 DLC ". Opis Dokaknel jest potężnejszym krewniakiem wielkiego robala Zaknela. Tak samo jak on należy do rodziny Kuneli. Tak samo jak Zaknel jest wielkim, podziemnym robalem, występującym na pustynnych terenach. Jednak osobniki tego gatunku częściej widywane są jako strażnicy miast niż dziko.thumb|Dokaknel wyskakuje z ziemi w agonii; wówczas widać go w całości Wygląd Od Zaknela odróżnia się innym kształtem wyrostków na plecach (są mniej zagięte i bardziej rosną do tyłu) oraz zielonymi barwami oczu i ciapek. Z jego pleców wystaje mnóstwo starych broni, powbijanych tam przez śmiałków, którzy usiłowali z nim walczyć. Historia thumb|Kieł Dokaknela z [[Patapon 3]]W żadnej z gier walka z Dokaknelem nie jest misją fabularną, ani nie jest powiązany z fabułą. Patapon W Patapon możemy z nim walczyć dopiero, gdy odnajdziemy Piaszczysty Kryształ (ang.'' Dusty Crystal''), który otrzymujemy z zabitego Momoti. Wówczas Pataponom ukażą się ruiny starożytnego miasta Knell, w których czai się starożytny strażnik miasta. Do walki z nim poznajemy piosenkę ucieczki PonPata. Starcie toczy się w misji Guardian of Knell, które zmienia z czasem nazwę na "Great Dokaknel".thumb|Statua Dokaknela Patapon 2 W Patapon 2 znajdujemy go w ruinach starożytnego miasta Kunekunel, którego Dokaknel dawno temu był strażnikiem. Walczymy z nim po śmierci ostatniego generała Karmenów, Hukmena, który posiadał wskazówkę do tego miejsca, czyli Graniaste Koło (ang. Square Wheel). Walczymy z nim w misji Guardian of Kunekunel, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "The Great Dokaknel". Patapon 3 W klasycznym Patapon 3 nie występuje, ale można zdobyć legendarną broń, wykonaną z zębów tego potwora, czyli Super Unikatową włócznię Kieł Dokaknela. Ponadto w Kryjówce można postawić posąg, przedstawiający tego potwora (dostępny u Srebrnego Hoshipona).thumb|Dokaknel na Pustyni Nienasyconego Brzucha w [[Patapon 3 DLC]] Patapon 3 DLC W DLC spotykamy go na Pustyni Nienasyconego Brzucha (mrocznej). Tym razem spotykamy dzikiego osobnika. Jest to nawiązanie do pustynnego Zaknela, którego zawsze widujemy wolnego na pustyni, a Dokaknela w poprzednich częściach wyłącznie w ruinach. Walka toczy się w misji Dokaknel. Łupy Patapon =W tej części Dokaknel wyrzuca głównie materiały (drewno lub rzadziej jeden z minerałów; trafiają się zazwyczaj przy śmierci Kunela) lub Ka-Ching, jednak rzadko zdarza się trafić na jakąś potężną broń (np. Starożytną). Warto też wspomnieć, że do walki z nim poznaje się piosenkę uniku PonPataPonPata, jednak nie zalicza się jej do łupów.thumb|Yaripon rzuca włócznią Kieł Dokaknela (wersja z "Patapon" i "Patapon 2") *'Ka-Ching' *'Drewniana Gałąź'/'Banalna Gałąź' (ang. Wood Branch/''Banal Branch'', drewno poziomu pierwszego) *'Wiśniowe Drzewo' (ang. Cherry Tree, drewno poziomu drugiego) *'Hinoki' (drewno poziomu trzeciego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Super Cedr (ang. Super Cedar, drewno poziomu czwartego) *(Bardzo rzadko)' Mitril '(ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *'Hełm Wiatru' (ang. Wind Helm) *(Rzadko) Tkacz Snów (ang. Dream Weaver, maczuga) *(Rzadko) Króliczy Łepek (ang. Bunny Head, hełm) *(Rzadko) Głębinowy Impakt (ang. Deep Impact, koń) *(Rzadko) Odrzucająca Halabarda (ang. Deflecting Halberd, broń dla Kibaponów) *(Bardzo rzadko) Kieł Dokaknela (ang. Dokaknel's Fang, włócznia) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment, elementy ekwipunku) |-|Patapon 2=W dwójce Dokaknel wyrzuca bardziej uporządkowane łupy: są to określone materiały (warzywa), pieniądze, oraz (ale bardzo rzadko) cenne bronie unikatowych jakości (np. Niebiańskie). Do łupów dochodzi też jego Bitewne Jajo, z którego zdobyć można maski, Komupona i kolejne materiały. Najważniejszym łupem jest Cud Burzy Juju, jednak zdobywany on jest dopiero na wyższym poziomie. thumb|Yaripon rzuca włócznią Kieł Dokaknela (wersja z "Patapon" i "Patapon 2") *'Ka-ching' * (Jedyny łup w Paraget) Parachi *'Oczata Kapusta' (ang. Eyeball Cabbage, warzywo poziomu pierwszego)thumb|Bitewne Jajo Dokaknela *'Krwawa Marchew'/'Płacząca Marchew' (ang. Blood Carrot/''Crying Carrot'', warzywo poziomu drugiego) *'Dynia Predatora' (ang.'' Predator Pumpkin'', warzywo poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko) Wrzosowa Morela/'Mglisty Grzyb' (ang. Moor Morel/''Hazy Shroom'', warzywo poziomu czwartego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Guddorian (warzywo poziomu piątego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Kieł Dokaknela (ang. Dokaknel's Fang, włócznia) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Niebiański (ang. Heaven Equipment) *(Tylko raz, na poziomie pierwszym) Jajo Dokaknela poziomu 1 (ang. Dokaknel Egg lvl. 1) *(Tylko raz, na poziomie trzecim) Cud Burzy (ang. Strom Miracle) |-|Patapon 3=W tej części Dokaknel nie wyrzuca już niczego wprowadzony w Zachwianie; dopiero zabity upuści po śmierci Skrzynię od niskiej do wysokiej jakości. *'Drewniane Skrzynie' poziomu 15-30 *'Żelazne Skrzynie' poziomu 15-30 *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 15-30 *(Rzadko) Diamentowe Skrzynie poziomu 15-30 Taktyka *Dokaknel jest bossem bardzo szybkim i mobilnym, często znika w ziemi stając się niewrażliwym na obrażenia. **Warto zabrać szybko atakujących żołnierzy. **Czasami znika, by po chwili wyskoczyć w tym samym miejscu. **Jesli przez chwilę stoi w jednym miejscu, nie warto wykonywać Naładowanego Ataku, bo i tak za chwilę się zakopie. *Dokaknel jest bossem we wszytskich częściach dość trudnym. Lepiej nie walczyć z nim, gdy mamy armię/drużynę na niskim poziomie.thumb|Gdy Dokaknel słabnie, zaczyna mrugać oczami **W DLC wyrównaną walkę z nim toczymy od około 32 poziomu. *Gdy zaczyna się lekko pochylać i mrugać falująco oczami znaczy to, że niewiele pozostało mu do śmierci. *Jego wadą jest dość niska odporność na Zachwianie i Uśpienie, ale dysponuje wysoką odpornością na Podpalenie i Zamrożenie. *Jego ataki są bardzo silne i należy ich unikać. Posiada też sporo Zdrowia. Najlepiej zabrać jednostki i bronie atakujące szybko, oraz nastawić się na obronę przed zachwianiem i zwykłymi obrażeniami. *Lepiej nie gonić go, gdy się wycofa, bo może szybko wrócić. thumb|Dokaknel ze zniszczonym rogiem na łbie **Gdy w DLC wycofa się na małą odległość, wciąż widać będzie jego Pasek Zdrowia, oznaczać to będzie, że na sto procent zaraz wróci do walki. Dopiero, gdy całkowicie zniknie z ekranu warto go gonić. *Sięgającymi wysoko atakami można rozwalić mu wyrostek na głowie, przez co Zachwiany zacznie wyrzucać nieco lepsze materiały. **W DLC także można go tak zranić, ale nic to nie da. *Jego ataki głową i ogniem są trudne do odróżnienia, ale można ich tak samo uniknąć. *Jego Szał w DLC sprawia, że bardzo ważna jest odporność na Zachwianie. Ataki i umiejętności Dokaknl dysponuje następującymi umiejętnościami i atakami: Patapon = W tej części ataki Dokaknela są dość groźne, choć łatwo ich uniknąć. thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Zgniecenie (po prawej atak) Zgniecenie Dokaknel odchyli wysoko i daleko głowę (będzie patrzeć w niebo), zacznie nią lekko kiwać, po czym uderzy przed siebie szyją i łbem. Ten atak zadaje wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Aby tego uniknąć należy zagrać piosenkę uniku PonPata. ChakaChaka nie jest opłacalne, tylko zmniejszy otrzymane obrażenia.thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Ogniste Zionięcie (po prawej atak) Ogniste Zionięcie Dokaknel odchyli łeb (który spuchnie), zacznie otwierać i zamykać paszczę, po czym zionie przed siebie ogniem. (od Zgniecenia można odróżnić ten atak po tym, że Dokaknel odchyla głowę słabej.) Zionięcie zadaje niskie-średnie obrażenia i Podpala. Najlepszym unikiem jest PonPata, ChakaChaka zadziała mniej skutecznie. Trzęsienie Ziemi thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Trzęsienie Ziemi (po prawej w trakcie ataku)Dokaknel wypełznie z ziemi i położy się, zacznie podnosić i opuszczać grzbiet, po czym wykona serię pięciu uderzeń ogonem i łbem w ziemię, wywołując potężne wstrząsy, z których każdy zadaje obrażenia i traktuje Efektami Statusu. W sumie otrzymane obrażenia będą średnie, dojdzie do tego Powalenie i Zachwianie. Ataku nie da się uniknąć za pomocą piosenki PonPata (chyba, że stoimy daleko od Kunela). ChakaChaka jest jedynym skutecznym wyjściem, choć tylko zmniejszy obrażenia.(Ponieważ atak ten trochę trwa, prawie nie da się go stuprocentowo uniknąć; każda reakcja na komendę trwa krócej.) Natarcie (Umiejętność bierna) Dokaknel sunąc przed siebie odepchnie do tyłu staranowane jednostki. Poza cofnięciem żołnierzy (lub całej armii) do tyłu nie wyrządzi to żądnej szkody. Natarcia w tej części nie warto unikać, choć "marsz" Kunela można powstrzymać, wprowadzając go w Zachwianie lub Usypiając. |-|Patapon 2= W dwójce starożytny Kunel atakuje z podobną do części pierwszej. Jednak ze względu na zwiększone siły jednostek mogą być mniej bolesne. Ma ich też o jeden więcej. Zgniecenie thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Zgniecenie (po prawej atak)Dokaknel odchyli wysoko i daleko głowę, zacznie nią kiwać, jego przełyk będzie falować, po czym grzmotnie łbem o ziemię przed sobą. Atak ten zadaje średnie-wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Aby tego uniknąć należy zagrać piosenkę uniku PonPata (najlepsze wyjście) lub obrony ChakaChaka (które nie jest zbyt opłacalne, tylko zmniejszy obrażenia); skok DonDon jest nieskuteczne (żołnierze zostaną uderzeni w powietrzu). Ogniste Zionięcie thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Ogniste Zionięcie (po prawej atak) Dokaknel odchyli daleko łeb, zacznie otwierać i zamykać paszczę (od Natarcia można odróżnić ten atak po tym, że Dokaknel odchyla się niżej, a jego łeb puchnie), po czym zionie przed siebie ogniem. Zionięcie zadaje średnie obrażenia i Podpala. Każda z piosenek obronnych jest skuteczna, choć ChakaChaka bywa ryzykowne (nie zablokuje wszystkich obrażeń, można też zostać Podpalonym). Trzęsienie Ziemi thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Trzęsienie Ziemi (po prawej w trakcie ataku) Dokaknel wypełznie z ziemi, położy się, zacznie podnosić i opuszczać grzbiet, po czym wykona serię pięciu uderzeń ogonem i łbem w ziemię, wywołując potężne wstrząsy, z których każdy zadaje jednostkom stojącym na ziemi (Toriponom nic się nie stanie) obrażenia i traktuje Efektami Statusu (Powaleniem i Zachwianiem). W sumie Pataponi otrzymają średnie obrażenia i zostaną potraktowani owymi Efektami Statusu. Najlepszą obroną jest piosenka DonDon, ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia. PonPata zadziała tylko, gdy stoimy z dala od Kunela. (Ponieważ atak ten trochę trwa, prawie nie da się go stuprocentowo uniknąć; każda reakcja na komendę trwa krócej.) Robacze Koło thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Robacze Koło (po prawej w trakcie ataku)Dokaknel zacznie podnosić i opuszczać łeb (wyżej niż przy innych atakach), po czym wwierci się w ziemię i kręcąc się w kółko powoli zbliży się do armii. Każde zetknięcie z kołem zada Pataponom obrażenia i Odrzuci ich. W sumie otrzymają średnie-wysokie obrażenia, zostaną Odrzuceni i (jeśli Hatapon stał blisko potwora) zostaną cofnięci do tyłu. Tego ataku najlepiej unikać skokiem DonDon, ale skuteczna też jest piosenka PonPata (jeśli stoimy z dala od bestii). ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia. (Nie da się uniknąć cofnięcia armii do tyłu.) Natarcie (Umiejętność bierna) Gdy Dokaknel sunie do przodu odpycha wszystkie staranowane jednostki do tyłu, co cofa pozycję armii. Poza tym nie wywołuje to żadnych negatywnych skutków, zatem unikanie Natarcia jest zbędne. Można je jednak przerwać traktując Kunela Zamrożeniem, Uśpieniem lub wprowadzając go w Zachwianie. |-|Patapon 3 DLC= W DLC Dokaknel atakuje wyjątkowo potężnie; nawet silne jednostki mogą zostać zabite pojedynczym atakiem potwora. Co ciekawe, jest jednym z nielicznych bossów, którzy w DLC dysponują wszystkimi atakami jakie mieli w poprzednich częściach. Posiada też dodatkową (bardzo groźną) umiejętność bierną. Zgniecenie thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Zgniecenie (po prawej atak) Dokaknel odchyli wysoko i daleko głowę, zacznie nim kiwać, jego gardło zacznie falować, po czym uderzy w ziemię przed sobą szyją i łbem. Uderzenie zadaje bardzo wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Jedynym unikiem jest PonPata; ChakaChaka jest bezużyteczne (zbyt słabo zniweluje obrażenia), zaś DonDon bywa ryzykowne (jednostki prawie na pewno zostaną uderzone w powietrzu). Ogniste Zionięcie thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Ogniste Zionięcie (po prawej atak) Dokaknel odchyli spuchły łeb daleko (od Natarcia można odróżnić ten atak po tym, że Kunel odchyla się niżej), zacznie otwierać i zamykać paszczę, po czym zionie przed siebie ogniem. Ten atak zadaje średnie-bardzo wysokie obrażenia i Podpala. Zionięcia można skutecznie uniknąć piosenką PonPata lub DonDon, obrona ChakaChaka jest nieskuteczna (niweluje zbyt mało obrażeń, nie uchroni przed Podpaleniem). Trzęsienie Ziemi thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Trzęsienie Ziemi (po prawej w trakcie ataku) Dokaknel wypełznie z ziemi, położy się, zacznie podnosić i opuszczać grzbiet, po czym wykona serię pięciu uderzeń ogonem i łbem w ziemię, wywołując potężne wstrząsy. Każdy z nich zadaje obrażenia, Powala na ziemię i wprowadza w Zachwianie. W sumie otrzymane obrażenia będą średnie-wysokie; dojdą do tego wymienione Efekty Statusu. Trzęsienia Ziemi prawie nie da się uniknąć stuprocentowo, każda komenda obrony trwa zbyt krótko. Najlepiej jest zagrać skok DonDon. Obrona ChakaChaka jest mało efektywna, zaś unik PonPata nic nie da. Robacze Koło thumb|Dokaknel szykuje Robacze Koło (po prawej w trakcie ataku) Dokaknel zacznie wysoko podnosić i opuszczać łeb (jakby szybko potakiwał), po czym wwierci się w ziemię i kręcąc w koło powoli zbliży się do armii. Każde zetknięcie z kołem zada Pataponom obrażenia, wprowadzi w Zachwianie i Odrzuci. W sumie obrażenia będą wysokie-bardzo wysokie, dojdą do tego wspomniane Efekty Statusu. Tego ataku najlepiej unikać skokiem DonDon, ale można też uniknąć go piosenką PonPata (jesli stoimy daleko od Kunela). ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalne, tylko zmniejszy obrażenia. Natarcie (Umiejętność bierna) Dokaknel sunąc przed siebie zada staranowanym jednostkom niskie obrażenia, Odrzuci je, wprowadzi w silne Zachwianie i nieuchronnie cofnie do tyłu. Tego ataku najlepiej unikać trzymając się od bestii z daleka lub posługując się dowolną piosenką obronną. Można go powstrzymać różnymi zaporami (np. skałami Bowmunka), lub traktując jednym z Efektów Statusu: Zachwianiem, Uśpieniem lub Zamrożeniem.thumb|Dokaknel wpada w Szał Szał (Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie około jednej czwartej zdrowia Dokaknel na chwilę dłużej niż zwykle zniknie w ziemi, po czym wyskoczy zwinięty w koło. Od tej pory nie będzie przygotowywał ataków, przez co nie będzie czasu na reakcję. W Szale Kunel zadaje nieco niższe obrażenia, ale Efekty Statusu działają równie silnie. Ze względu na szybką agresję i jego silne ataki Szał czyni Dokaknela bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem. Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Przeciwnicy